magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Fabari
These little fish can be found in practically every pond and stream, and as such are a common sight. Fabari prefer to remain in large groups, which move together as though the fish all share the same thoughts. Of course, any magi knows that they do. These remarkable companions can communicate with any other creature, speaking directly into their minds. Fabari use this skill to pass on any important information – a lost hatchling they spotted, or foul water that the koi fish should attend to. This is not all – this skill also extends to the fabari's magi. Fabari can speak mind to mind with their human companions. In times of need, these fish will even bring messages from one magi to another, or pass on an alert to animals, concerning oncoming danger. Although this is a powerful magic, most do not bother to hold long conversations with fabari. They tend to go on about particularly tasteful insects they have just eaten, or shiny pebbles they spotted a while ago. Should one want to, it's very easy to find a group of fabari. Simply go swimming - it's likely that a swarm of these fish will descend. They are social little fish, and are entertained easily. If one throws a pebble, they will swarm upon it, working together to bring it back to be thrown again. Egg Three tiny green eggs seem to be stuck to one another. Hatchling Fabari hatchlings are very, very small. One will immediately notice that they differ from other companions, in that fabari always move in groups of three. This trio remains together always, at first not moving much, simply eating. They spend all of their time consuming as much as they can, their meals consisting of plankton. As they grow, fabari hatchlings move on to snatching up insects. They will reach their full size in a matter of weeks, and join with other hatchlings their own age to explore other waters. Adult As one might suspect, these companions do not grow very large. At most, a fully grown fabari will be the length of a human's finger. Their small size works to their advantage, though, allowing them to squeeze into tight spaces to avoid predators. Their appearances also help them avoid danger. Fabari are very unique in that they have transparent scales – meaning their insides are perfectly visible. Rather than finding this alarming, most people consider fabari to be rather pretty, and many build special ponds for them to live in. A few blurred stripes of color may be all one will see of a passing group of these fish. They come in an assortment of colors: red, green, blue or orange. This coloration is the only thing that separates males from females. Otherwise, the two are similar in size, intelligence, and speed. Once a fabari reaches adulthood, it's likely that they produce offspring. Fabari do not remain together for life, instead only greeting each other now and again. Similarly, they do not spend much time with their young. Despite this, they do their best to place their trio of eggs in hidden areas, usually crevices. These tiny places serve as natural protection against enemies, and groups of fabari will also patrol areas with eggs. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information * No. 370 * Obtained from the Pond * Released: January 10, 2013 * Artist: Lazuli * Description: Damien * Dimorphism: **Males are darker with green and blue stripes **Females are lighter with blue, pink and yellow stripes. Category:2013 Creatures Category:Pond-born Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Fish Category:Water Category:Gender Dimorphism